The Three Musketeers
by CourtneyDixon
Summary: Two brothers and theirs sister surviving the end of the world with their father and uncle. Sorry I'm not good at summarising. Will they fall inlove? Make friendships? I'll being introducing 3 OC's. Vote in reviews what relationship you want them to be in. I totally accept gay/ lesbian couples.


_Mark's pov:_

"Mackenzie!" I shouted at my brother. "We need to leave now!" I was panicking and packing everything I could frantically. Our dad and uncle were out on a hunting trip when the news came on telling us we needed to leave for Atlanta. Apparently people were going crazy and biting each other. "Tell Madeline to get in the truck; we're going to Atlanta" I told him in a rush. As the oldest triplet it was my job to protect my brother and sister.

We all got in the car and headed to Atlanta. I was only 16 but I don't really think the law matters anymore besides my father did teach me. I didn't mind being a little rebellious in fact it was in my name to be that. "What if Atlanta's overrun?" I heard Madeline ask. That was the first time she had spoken since the outbreak. Since we had to leave without knowing if our father and uncle were safe.

"You remember the quarry we used to visit when we were little?" I asked her, I was able to see her nod in the mirror. "We'll go there and wait for help. Maybe there are others there."

Silence is all they heard for awhile until the saw the signs for Atlanta followed by a row of fully stopped traffic. "I'm gonna go see what the hold up is." Mackenzie told me and I grunted still not liking the idea.

_Mackenzie's pov:_

I got out of the truck and the first thing I smelt was death. It stunk of it out here. I walked up about 15 cars looking left and right inside each one. Everyone inside was dead. I quickly realised that Atlanta was overrun and opened the trunk of a car. There wasn't much inside other than 3 leather jackets and some cans but I took the anyway. The next car was a jackpot. Inside were enough guns and ammo to last for a good 3 months along with two tents, blankets and pillows.

I took the equipment back to the truck and told Mark that we had to go to the quarry. "Atlanta's overrun but there's some stuff we can take from the cars around here." He nodded stiffly and went to get Madeline. "Maddie? You up for some scavenging." He excited about it; Probably thought of it as stealing over something. "Okay." Maddie however did not sound excited at all.

It was weird like that the three may be triplets and looked like each other, they all had blonde/brown hair and green eyes like their father, but they were nothing alike. Mark was rebellious like their father, Mackenzie was Handsome like their uncle and Madeline she was sweet and she was kind. Madeline was just like their mother. The mother who had passed away from cancer when they were six. Maddie was just like her, pretty and full of might but just their mother she never used that might, that wasn't her, she was innocent and would never hurt anyone. "I'll take these three cars." Maddie said before disapearring."

_Madeline's pov: _

I opened the trunk of the the first car to reveal an arsenal of machetes and a gallon of water in bottles. I grabbed the stuff and moved on to the next car. In that car was a lot more. Things like underwear and clothes and showes that the three could wear. Leave it to Mark to leave out my clothes out. I also grabbed the toiletries as well- two flannels, shampoo, soap, shower gel and sanitary pads. There was towels too and a hair brush. I took it all and moved on to the last of her cars. Jackpot! Inside that car was a whole lot of survival weapons. I took the waterproof matches, a fully equipped first aid kit with all kinds of medication and three torches before searching through the useless junk. It was then that I found the perfect weapons for each of us. An archery bow and arrows for me, it was my favourite and best lesson in P.E., a fencing sword for Mackenzie and finally a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire for Mark.

I was done scavenging and so were my brothers so I headed back to the truck and put all the stuff into the trunk. We had a lot of stuff that would definitely come to good use to us. Or someone else. "Here." I passed the bat to Mark and he took a liking to it. I did the same for Mackenzie and got the same reaction.

It was silent as we got into the car and drive down the quarry. The car stopped when we saw the group and survivors there. All three of us got out at the same time. "Hello, I'm Officer Shane Walsh, are you looking to join the group?" A man with fluffy asked us. We nodded but no-one said anything so I spoke up "if you would let us of course." " What skills would you bring to the group?" Mark answered this time. "We all know how to shoot and hunt." He told Shane first. "She has some Medical training." "Really?" "Yeah I was training to become a doctor but the world kinda ended. Did yer get the memo?" I said sarcastically. Shane laughed. "It would be an honour to have you all in the group."

We all split up and started to introduce our selves. I approached the Asian and black woman first and black man first. "Hi my names Madeline." I told them. "Hey I'm Glenn and this is Jacqui and Theodore." The Asian pointed to the black woman then the black man. "Can I call you T-Dog?" I asked Theodore. "Hey Glenn man, it's like she can read my mind." I chuckled and took that as a yes. "Nice meeting y'all." I said before heading over to a tent the I had saw to make figures inside.

I got to the tent and knocked out loud, you know cause tents don't have doors "Knock knock." I said. "Uh... I came to introduce my self."

Seconds later I saw the zip go up and the two men inside. "Hi I'm Madeline and you-" I stopped in my tracks as I recognised who it was. "Mark! Mackenzie! Get here now!" Moments later my brothers were next to me. "What's up?" Mark asked. I pointed to the men the tent. "Dad?" We all said in unison. "Uncle Daryl?" We only just got used to meeting each other again that we didn't notice Shane coming over. "Is there a problem over here Merle?" He asked. "Problem? No just having a Dixon family reunion."


End file.
